Stardust Galaxyblade
Stardust Quantum Galaxyblade was born on felucia 25,818 BBY (35 years before the founding of the Jedi) from Daniel Quantum Redflash and his mother Jessica Galaxyblade. He had a brother who goes by his middle name Saber but his full name is Striker Saber Redflash. His uncle was like his protector throughout half his life. Dominic Quantum Redflash. He also had a sister by the name of Em Quantum Galaxyblade.His great uncle was the origin of the middle name of Quantum. His name was Quantum, but he had no other parts to his name.At birth his whole family was split apart. Stardust was put on a farm across felucia with his great uncle Quantum. His great uncle was abusive. He was treated as a slave. His uncle forced him to do all the farm work, chop all the firewood, and force him to sleep on an stiff bed that was made of pure wood. It wasn’t until Stardust was 12 when he ran away. Him and his uncle was in a town around 10 miles away from the farm and Stardust managed to escape his uncle’s sights and run away to live by himself.He stole a spear from a shop and ran into a rancor filled forest. There was a mountain about a mile tall that was in around the center of the forest. He managed to escape the rancors by climbing onto the top of the mountain. At the top he found the ruins of a farm that used to belong old villagers before leaving due to the rancors.He climbed down and hunted a rancor and killed three of them. He found a gnarls meanwhile and named it sonic. Him and the gnarls lived together until the gnarls died when Stardust was 27.Stardust was a very strong child. He climbed to the top of trees and attacked the rancors from above striking them between their eyes with one-hit kills.He cleaned up the meat and made several trips up and down the mountain to get all the meat up.It took 7 months by himself to rebuild a massive building of what used to be the main farm house.by than he was tall and strong. He matured very early and very fast. He then began farming the crops and began to learn how to fend for himself for a long term of period without any extra help like the 7 months he was rebuilding. At age 15 he made made his own custom blaster that helped him hunt rancors extremely better. He was praised upon for being able to use his mind to lift and push objects (the force was not known about widely). He was very talented using the force before the jedi was even founded. The force was in his blood for he ran a very powerful bloodline. At age 35 he witnessed the creation of the Jedi Order that had members who could use the force like him. Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Best Jedi Ever Category:Larcon Legion Category:Force Sensitive